One way
by lunny
Summary: Quand Tsunade a annoncé à Naruto qu’elle lui cédait son poste d’Hokage à une condition, il ne se serait sûrement jamais imaginé ça. Deathfic SasukexNaruto


**Titre :** One way

**Auteur :** lunny, tortureuse de personnages de son état

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin, les stars appartiennent à leurs groupies, alors pourquoi les persos sont pas aux fans ?

**Résumé :** Quand Tsunade a annoncé à Naruto qu'elle lui cédait son poste d'Hokage à une condition, il ne se serait sûrement jamais imaginé ça. Deathfic SasukexNaruto

**Genre :** deathfic bien déprimante… avec un peu de yaoi quelque part.

**Avertissement :** Homophobes et déprimés, rebroussez chemin, vous pourriez subir des dommages. Un petit spoils de rien du tout et tellement petit que vous verrez sûrement rien (j'espère).

**Note :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien écrit deathfic ! J'ai eu envie d'en faire une. Pourquoi ? Un peu marre de faire des fics qui se terminent bien… Mais franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir. Sinon, le truc entre les paragraphes, légèrement enfantin est de ma création. Ce qu'il fait dans cette fic ? Ben je trouvais que ça ajoutait un effet un peu morbide.

Bonne lecture !

Un silence de plomb dans la salle.

Pourtant les débats entre ces deux là étaient plutôt animés et ceci depuis toujours. Une habitude incertaine qu'ils avaient prise, comme un repère. Revenant d'une de ses missions, il n'hésitait pas à aller la voir. Pour oublier un peu l'odeur âcre du sang, retrouver un peu de son mordant avant d'aller saluer ses amis. Elle l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts. Enfin, si on pouvait dire ça du fait de lui lancer des piques assez durs. Il en avait besoin, pour ne pas perdre le nord, pour ne pas afficher cet air dépité alors qu'il venait d'assassiner un énième homme. Pour ne pas rentrer chez lui et regarder les yeux vides le plafond blanc.

Et pourtant, pour une fois, il était rentré avec le sourire. Il avait cet éclat dans ses yeux, malicieux et rieur, presque enfantin. Et pour la première fois, Tsunade n'avait pas allumé cette flamme d'espoir insensé qui animait ses yeux bleus, l'espoir qu'un jour, il réussirait. Pour la première fois, elle venait de l'éteindre.

Naruto s'écroula sur la chaise située derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains trituraient nerveusement le bandeau, sur lequel on pouvait voir le signe de Konoha. Ses pieds tapotaient le sol avec énervement. L'Hokage ferma ses yeux elle aussi. C'était bien dur, mais elle devait le faire. Pour le bien de Konoha.

Pourtant, le bien de Konoha ne passait-il pas à travers ses habitants ? Et demander ça à Naruto n'était-il pas mal. Lui demander de choisir le rêve insensé qu'il voulait voir aboutir. Lequel de deux choisirait-il ? Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quoi qu'il pense, quoi qu'il fasse. On dresserait l'échafaud demain.

Il soupira et releva ses yeux ternis par son désarroi. Il essaya de sourire tout en affirmant :

- Tu le savais… Tu savais que ça se finirait comme ça.

L'affirmation était comme un reproche caché. Comme cette déception qu'il essayait de masquer avec son sourire. Son sourire derrière lequel il s'était toujours caché. Depuis quand ? Depuis son départ sûrement…

La pluie fait plic-ploc,

Se glisse dans mes vêtements,

Me chatouille doucement.

La pluie fait plic-ploc

- Depuis quand exactement ? Quand il a posé un pied en dehors de Konoha ? Ou peut-être même bien avant ?

Les reproches n'étaient plus voilés. Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'en était plus un, il était maintenant un homme. Mais il y avait des choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait se retenir. Et cette chose il n'avait jamais su retenir. Il n'avait jamais réussit à refouler ce sentiment insensé d'espoir. Ce sentiment insensé de le retrouver et de le ramener. Et l'exploit accompli, il se rendait compte de la triste réalité. Il tombait de haut. Et il ne voulait pas tomber tout seul car ça faisait horriblement peur.

Tomber ou être seul ?

Il n'aurait su le dire…

L'Hokage regarda le blond déblatérer son indignation. Elle se leva excédée et hurla :

-Ne sois pas naïf Naruto ! Tu le savais aussi bien que moi ! Mais tu refusais de voir la réalité en face ! Tu n'as jamais voulu la voir !

Naruto resserra sa prise sur son bandeau frontal. Il avait été si fier de l'avoir, mais ça lui semblait si loin. Maintenant quand il le regardait. Il ne sentait qu'une envie de vomir, de vider ses intestins à la place de vider sa tête. Qu'il aurait voulu la vider pour oublier tout ce sang et ses souvenirs horribles… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tsunade et répliqua :

-Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir secoué bien plus tôt ! je n'aurai pas passé ma vie à courir après un mort !

-Voilà bien le problème ! Même si je te l'avais dit ! Même si je t'avais secoué de toutes mes forces ! Même si je t'avais hurlé à la face ! Tu n'aurais pas cessé de courir ! Parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de courir derrière lui ! Et même si tu le surpassais, tu lui courrais après ! Parce que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu penses, tu lui courras toujours après !

Naruto ferma les yeux, il tremblait doucement. Presque invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, mais ce léger froncement de sourcils les dix secondes, ce poing qui se resserrait autour du bandeau toutes les vingt secondes, ce pied qui tapait le sol presque rageusement, pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait, c'était autant de signe montrant sa peur. Et Tsunade le connaissait bien. Elle se rassit calmement. Elle posa son visage contre ses poings joints. Elle murmura doucement :

- Naruto, c'est la seule solution pour que tu arrête de lui courir après…

- Est-ce si mal que ça ? demanda le blond.

Tsunade releva le visage, surprise. Le jeune homme fixait son poing qui se serrait et se desserrait autour de son bandeau frontal. Il paraissait perdu ainsi. Peut-être qu'il l'était un peu aussi.

Et il tombait seul, encore.

Les flaques font plaf,

Sous mes bottines bien cirées,

Que Maman m'a acheté,

Les flaques font plaf.

Le blond regarda la cicatrice presque invisible à présent, qui ornait sa main. Sa première vraie mission… Il s'était promis de ne pas reculer, de ne pas avoir peur. Tout ça parce que l'autre avait gardé son calme. Parce qu'il avait su quoi faire. Alors, même à ce moment là, il lui courait après ? Dans l'espoir d'un jour le rattraper… mais pourquoi ? Il continua à demander :

- Est-ce si mal de vouloir le surpasser ? De vouloir être à sa hauteur ? Le fait de se surpasser, ce n'est pas bon pour un ninja ?

- Naruto, tu déteste tuer. Mais tu as demandé à être recruter pour toutes les misions qui concernait des déserteurs de Konoha. Combien de litres de sang as-tu entre les mains ? Et à quel point ça te dégoûte ? Même toi, tu ne pourrais le dire exactement. En rentrant de mission, tu es déprimé à un point inimaginable. Et pourtant, tu continuais ! Tout ça pour avoir une mission le concernant ! Pour le croiser au détour d'un chemin et le ramener ! Et ça te détruisait petit à petit ! Il finira par te détruire ! s'exclama l'Hokage.

- Alors, c'est moi qui dois le détruire en premier, railla le ninja dépité.

- Tu as toujours le choix, murmura Tsunade.

Naruto eut un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. Il interrogea d'une voix brusque :

- Le choix ? Mais, quel choix ?

- Tu peux toujours refuser… affirma l'Hokage.

- Si je refuse, quelqu'un d'autre le fera et j'aurai tout perdu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond d'une voix morne.

- Si tu le fais, tu deviendras Hokage, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire… conclut Tsunade détournant son regard.

Elle fixait la fenêtre. Semblant vouloir se perdre dans ce ciel trop gris. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. La discussion était close. Naruto aurait beau faire, rien de plus ne sera dit. Le blond avait compris. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il entendit tout de même son Hokage lui dire :

- Demain matin, à l'aube.

Un oiseau fait cui-cui,

Dans sa cage dorée,

Il a envie de liberté

L'oiseau fait cui-cui.

Naruto hésitait. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour. Mais en même temps… Il devait venir ici. Il avait besoin avant de faire son choix. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Puis d'ailleurs, c'était lui le premier concerné. Puis qu'en penserait-il s'il apprenait qu'il s'était enfuit au dernier moment ? Il se moquerait de lui, encore…

La porte de la geôle grinça quand on lui ouvrit. Il donna son nom et celui du prisonnier. On ne lui en demanda pas plus. Inhabituel, sûrement un coup de Tsunade. Elle le savait ça aussi ? Qu'il viendrait ? Il était bien prévisible. C'était tout lui, naïf et irréfléchi. S'il avait été comme Sasuke, il ne se retrouverait pas ici. Il se comparait encore à lui. Tsunade avait raison, même en l'ayant attrapé, il lui courait toujours après. Il suivit le ninja qui l'emmenait dans un couloir sombre et humide. L'odeur de moisissure attaquait son nez. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Non, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était sûrement pas cette odeur.

L'homme composa plusieurs signes, il posa ses mains sur la serrure de la cellule devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Naruto ne jeta pas un œil à l'intérieur. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir. L'homme le laissa passer. Quand il eut franchit la porte, il entendit les gonds grincer derrière lui. La porte se refermait. Le garde s'éloigna le laissant seul. Enfin pas exactement.

Le blond examina la cellule. Evitant délibérément la couchette. La pièce était très sombre. Les vieilles pierres noircies contenaient des mots écrits en grattant la couche graisseuse de la pierre. Des pardons ou des insultes. L'odeur que dégageait la pièce était abjecte. Une petite lucarne, striée de barreaux et située à plusieurs mètres du sol, laissait filtrer un peu de lumière, enfin autant qu'elle pouvait avec un ciel aussi couvert. Un pot de chambre vide et une chaise en bois. Rien de plus. Ce genre de pièce était réservé aux espions ou traîtres à Konoha, les deux pouvant être synonymes.

Avant qu'on ne les tue sur la place publique, où qu'ils meurent ne pouvant résister aux tortures. Des chaînes pendaient d'un mur. On y attachait quelque fois les prisonniers turbulents. Le blond s'avança vers les chaînes. Il frôla des doigts les signes gravés dans le fer froid. Il y avait encore un peu de sang sec sur les chaînes. De combien datait-il ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ? Avant sa naissance peut-être. Une voix retentit derrière lui :

- Tu comptes acheter cette cellule ou t'es venu me parler ?

Mon cœur fait boum-boum,

En entendant la voix de mon amoureux,

Parce que comme moi, il est heureux,

Mon cœur fait boum-boum.

Le blond soupira. Il frôla une nouvelle fois les chaînes, elles tintèrent sous ses doigts. Il répondit :

- Je suis venu te parler…

Un soupir sortit de la bouche du blond. Il regarda la lucarne. Il put distinguer le ciel gris.

- Vu ta tête d'enterrement, tu viens enfin de comprendre où ça nous a mené. T'en as mis du temps, enfin vu ton cerveau…

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Il demanda stupéfait :

- Toi aussi, tu le savais ?

Un homme du même âge que le blond était allongé sur la couchette assez sommaire. Les poings liés par d'étrange étau sur lesquels étaient gravés de signes. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et sales et une barbe, de quelques jours, ornait son visage. Des cernes légères et un mince sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Tel était Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il regarda le blond d'un regard fatigué. Il n'avait aucune illusion. Il savait déjà ce qui se déroulerait. Et pourtant, il s'était laissé attraper. Il le scruta avant de demander :

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé… Je te savais pas naïf, mais à ce point…

Naruto détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ce Sasuke. Il était trop résigné ; Il n'était pas combatif. Pourtant, Sasuke le battait encore. Car il avait su avant lui. Parce qu'il avait déjà accepté. Alors que pour lui, ce processus avait à peine commencé. Il se trouvait minable. Il aurait voulu comprendre plus vite, il aurait voulu accepter vite aussi. Mais il en était incapable.

- Si j'avais su… murmura le blond baissant la tête.

Le Uchiwa eut un rire amer. Il s'assit sur le lit tant bien que mal à cause des menottes qui réduisait ses mouvements. Il regarda Naruto, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, un peu comme avant. Mais ce sourire paraissait bien terne aux yeux du blond. Le brun questionna :

- Si tu avais su, t'aurais fait quoi ?

Le blond referma son poing, brusquement, les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume jusqu'au sang, comme pour se punir de sa bêtise. S'il avait su… Il répondit cependant, sa voix résonnant dans la geôle :

- Si j'avais su je n'aurai pas cherché à te ramener…

- Mais tu m'aurais cherché ? coupa Sasuke placide.

Le blond regarda les chaînes attachées aux murs. Un doux vent frais vint les faire tinter, disséminant une odeur de moisi. Il répondit tout simplement :

- Oui.

- Et si tu avais décidé aujourd'hui ça ? Si tu avais décidé de ne pas me ramener en me croisant sur le chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit aux ninjas t'accompagnant ? Tu serais passé outre et m'aurais laissé passer ? Ou peut-être aurais-tu engager un faux combat pour sauver la face ? Et moi, tu m'aurais laissé m'enfuir ? Peut-être même aurais-tu fais semblant de perdre ? Rien de tout ça ne fait parti de tes principes … Alors Naruto ? Tu penses que ça aurait été mieux que tu trahisses ton propre nindo ? Que tu t'abaisses à passer outre ce que tu croies ?

- Je…

Naruto fixait toujours les chaînes, mais il ne les voyait plus. Il se souvenait de toutes ses soirées à étudier cette carte. A pointer chaque endroit où il était allé, où il ne l'avait pas vu. Tout ce temps libre passé à lire les rapports des ninjas pour chercher la moindre de ses traces. Toutes ses nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, car il s'en voulait. Toutes ses fois où il allait faire un tour à leur ancien point de rendez-vous.

- Si tu l'avais su, ça n'aurait rien changé alors arrête de te casser la tête, décréta simplement le brun.

Le blond s'approcha de la couchette, il s'assit dessus. Les gonds grincèrent légèrement. Le blond fixa la cicatrice à peine visible sur le dos de sa main. Il confessa :

- Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai espéré que tu remettrais les pieds ici, que tu me lances un sourire moqueur en disant idiot. C'est pitoyable, je sais. Mais les autres avaient perdu espoir, les autres me disaient d'arrêter de te courir après. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de te courir après parce que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Parce que j'avais peur de l'avenir… Puis ça ne servait à rien de devenir le plus grand des Hokages si tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Je voulais tellement te montrer à quel point j'avais progressé, a quel point j'étais devenu fort…

La porte fait toc-toc,

Quand on la frappait,

Mais personne ne me répondait

La porte fait toc-toc.

Sasuke regarda le jeune blond. Il semblait complètement anéanti, comme si on venait de lui briser tous ses espoirs. Le brun soupira. Il perdait son sourire moqueur tandis qu'il interrogea :

- Tu… Tu n'as jamais vraiment pensé que ça se passerait comme ça ? Tu croyais vraiment que tout redeviendrait comme avant ?

Naruto tritura ses mains gênées. Il leva des yeux coupables vers l'autre jeune homme, il confessa :

- J'y avais pensé, mais… ça me paraissait si improbable. Je croyais que ça serait bien plus simple.

L'homme brun eut un sourire amusé. Le blond eut un air surpris, il lança un regard noir au brun. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, surtout après un aveu si éprouvant. Le brun s'expliqua avant que Naruto ne se vexe pour de bon :

- C'est juste que tu es si passionné !

- Passionné ? répéta Naruto étonné de cette qualification.

Le brun eut un sourire bienveillant et écarta une mèche blonde du front du jeune homme. Celui-ci le laissa faire, une question dans le regard. Le brun développa son idée :

- Tu fonces tête baissée, tu ne réfléchis même pas aux aboutissants, tu te contente d'atteindre ton but en te disant que tout ira bien. Tu es tellement dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu veux atteindre ton but coûte que coûte. Tu étais tellement passionné que ça t'as voilé la vue.

Naruto replia ses jambes et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux en soupirant. Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa couchette. Elle grinça encore. Le matelas miteux eut un soubresaut. Le brun regarda le plafond. Une voix incertaine le questionna :

- Alors, ça veut dire que j'étais passionné par toi ?

- Peut-être, se contenta d'attester le brun.

Un silence se prolongea dans la salle. Mais il n'y avait aucune tension dans la pièce. Ils se contentaient de rester côte à côte dans ce silence. Sasuke éleva ses deux mains jointes vers le plafond en s'étirant. Naruto demanda :

- Ça fait mal ?

- J'ai connu pire… prononça simplement le brun.

- C'est quoi exactement ? s'informa le blond.

- Des menottes qui absorbent le chakra, expliqua le brun qui ne semblait pas apte à mettre plus du tien dans cette conversation.

- Ha, se contenta d'émettre le blond.

Un silence gêné s'installa. peut-être à cause du blond. Celui-ci semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il devait. Le brun toujours allongé lui conseilla :

- Naruto, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Le blond prit sa respiration. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Le matelas eut de nouveau un soubresaut. Il entendait la respiration calme de Sasuke à ses côtés. Il questionna le brun :

- Tu as peur ?

- Un peu, mais c'est normal, je pense, prononça Sasuke stoïque.

- Moi, chuchota Naruto comme un aveu, je suis mort de trouille.

Le brun ferma les yeux, il sentait la peur que ressentait son homologue. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui faisait mal.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Sasuke.

- Après, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je ne veux pas…

Sasuke secoua la tête, Naruto ne le vit pas mais sentit le courant d'air froid que produisait ce mouvement. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix grave et lointaine du brun :

- Tu survivras bien sans moi. Tu l'as déjà fait toutes ses années.

Le blond serra une nouvelle fois les poings. Il essaya de faire comprendre au brun son désarroi :

- Mais il n'y aura plus personne après qui je pourrai courir.

- Tu n'en as pas marre ? demanda le brun calmement, de toujours courir ?

Le blond laissa échapper avec la sensation qu'on lui broyait les tripes :

- Mais si je ne cours plus, je n'arriverai jamais à te rattraper.

Le brun ne pipa mot. Il ferma les yeux. Dehors les gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber.

Les jolies princesses font lalala,

Elles attendent un prince charmant,

Qui saura combattre les méchant,

Les jolies princesses font lalala.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? interrogea le blond couvrant de sa voix le bruit de la pluie.

- Non, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais être libre en ce moment ! s'exclama le blond dans l'incompréhension.

- On aurait bien finit par m'attraper. Quelque part, c'est bien que ça soit toi, laissa échapper l'autre homme.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. L 'odeur de la pluie s'ajoutait à celle de la cellule. Pourtant le blond n'avait aucune envie de partir. Car les heures s'enchaîneraient encore plus vite à l'extérieur. Et enfin, l'aube viendrait, et il ne voulait pas.

- Sakura est venue me voir… dit Sasuke pour commencer un semblant de conversation.

- Et alors ? demanda le blond.

- Elle ne viendra pas, annonça le brun. Elle comprend le geste de Tsunade, mais elle n'y adhère pas.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, plaisanta Naruto.

- Elle avait l'air changé depuis toues ses années. Elle est bien plus mature, remarqua Sasuke.

- On change tous, se contenta de dire le blond.

- Oui, tous. Mais chez elle, elle était très différente, c'est comme une autre personne, essaya tant bien que mal de décrire le brun.

- Elle dit plus ce qu'elle pense maintenant, expliqua tranquillement le blond.

- Et elle le fait aussi… compléta Naruto.

Le brun eut un léger sourire, le blond le regardait. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour donner cette expression presque sereine au brun. Il ferma les yeux. Cette vision, il ne voulait pas la voir, parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait telle expression, mais en même temps ça serait la dernière. Il essaya de dissimuler son trouble en demandant d'une voix légère :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle m'a foutu une gifle… avoua Sasuke.

Naruto eut lui aussi un sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux amusés de Sasuke. Ils sourirent ensembles. Naruto affirma cependant :

- Tu le méritais.

- Et toi tu me frappe pas ? interrogea le brun scrutant les yeux bleus.

Le blond détourna les yeux, il regarda les menottes de Sasuke. Il les frôla de sa main tout en disant :

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

- Ça aurait été bien plu facile sinon… murmura le brun.

- Oui beaucoup plus facile, murmura le blond.

Il frôla la joue légèrement piquante du brun. Il la caressa doucement avec lassitude et tristesse. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré de puis si longtemps. Les larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Toute sa peine se déversait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait tant voulu que ça change. Il aurait tant voulu que l'aube n'apparaisse jamais. Qu'il reste dans cette geôle malodorante pour toujours. Qu'ils restent allongé sur cette couchette grinçante à jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas…

Sasuke essaya du mieux qu'il put de réconforter son ami. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes mais maladroites, il ne savait pas comment on faisait, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Mais il essayait c'était l'essentiel. Mais bientôt Naruto n'était plus le seul à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient des yeux du brun. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de sécher les larmes du blond avec ses mains liées. Il se sentait tellement mal ainsi. Et peut-être que l'embrasser n'était pas une bonne idée. Et que la passion de ce baiser n'avait rien de consolant. Le blond n'arrêta pas de pleurer, le brun non plus. Et pourtant ils continuèrent se serrant le plus fort possible l'un contre l'autre, comme ils le pouvaient. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient se prouver quelque chose. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie.

Mais en tout cas, ce baiser, il avait ce goût amer.

Celui du désespoir.

Et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du aller plus loin.

Mais grâce à ça, ils oubliaient un peu la triste réalité.

Il oubliait que demain à l'aube devant tout Konoha,

Naruto Uzumaki exécuterait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mon nez fait sniff,

Quand je suis enrhumé

Ou que j'ai envie de pleurer,

Mon nez fait sniff.

La pluie continuait à s'abattre. Pourtant nombreux ninjas étaient là. Du moins ceux qui étaient encore à Konoha. Peut-être car beaucoup connaissait le condamné, peut-être par curiosité ou peut-être même, à cause d'une envie malsaine de spectacle. Au moins, ils étaient là. Ils parlaient vivement entre eux, attendant comme il pouvait que ça passe. La plupart en tenue de ninja, après ça, ils devraient récupérer le poste. Aucune personne en noir. Ça aurait été mal venu. C'était la mort d'un condamné et le commencement d'un nouveau règne. Celui du démon renard, mais tous semblaient vouloir l'ignorer. Où peut-être avaient-ils accepté ? Qui sait…

Naruto tremblait. Il regarda la foule amassée autour de l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion. Il connaissait la plupart des visages. Certains croisant son regard lui souriaient d'un air rassurant, même s'il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurés eux même. D'autres baissaient les yeux, comme pour montrer leur impuissance. Un sourire hésitant, Naruto fit un signe de main à Iruka qui semblait inquiet. Plus loin, il voyait Ino qui pleurait, mais il se trompait peut-être, la pluie traçait des sillons de larmes imaginaires sur le visage de l'assistance. Mais il avait juste l'impression. Shikamaru, mal à l'aise à ses côtés, scrutait du regard le blond. Un regard un peu dur, mais il le détourna et posa ses yeux sur le sol. Chôji de l'autre côté d'Ino avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il évitait de regarder vers l'estrade.

A quelques mètres de là, il voyait Kiba, il caressait la tête d'Akamaru qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il semblait être passionné par sa fourrure soyeuse. Semblait… Hinata, à côté de Kiba, posa un instant ses yeux blancs sur lui. Elle semblait désolé. Puis, elle les détourna et regarda un peu plus loin dans la foule. Shino regardait la scène. Il était de marbre, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais su voir à travers les verres opaques de Shino.

Là où se posait le regard d'Hinata, il pouvait voir son cousin Neiji. Il ne détournait pas le regard, il le regardait bien en face. Naruto en trembla légèrement. Il était si incertain, sur cette scène. Lee à côté de Neiji essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'arriva qu'à faire un petit rictus, rien de comparable avec sa fougue habituelle. Tenten n'était pas là, en mission peut-être ? Ou n'avait-elle pas souhaité venir ? Sur le toit au-dessus de la foule, il pouvait voir distinctement des ombres côté à côte.

Il réussit à reconnaître Kakashi et Gaï. Il aurait voulu crier un : Kakashi-sensei ! Je suis là ! Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant de franchir ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu le saluer d'un grand signe de main, mais il n'arriva pas à la lever. Comme si tout son corps refusait de lui obéir. Peut-être était-il simplement engourdi à cause la pluie. Mais rien n'était simple.

Le bruit de conversation se tarit soudain. On pouvait entre maintenant la pluie tomber. Naruto savait à quoi était du ce silence. Il fit comme la foule et regarda l'homme brun marcher vers lui, escorté de deux ninjas. Il semblait encore plus fatigué que quand il l'avait vu. Pourtant, il marchait droit. Toujours aussi fier et certain de ce qu'il faisait. Naruto soupira, il le battait encore une fois. Les gardes qui l'air de rien soutenait le prisonnier s'écartèrent. Sasuke vacilla un instant sur ses pieds puis se maintient avec difficulté. Il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier évitait ce regard qu'il savait moqueur. Il s'approcha des menottes et composant quelques signes, il les fit disparaître. Sasuke tomba en avant, il semblerait que portant les menottes, elles lui avaient laissé juste assez de chakra pour tenir. Les menottes disparut, il n'avait plus de chakra pour le moment. Naruto le rattrapa. Il sentait la respiration du brun contre son torse. Le brun se dégagea avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rester debout. Naruto avait le cœur qui se serrait de le voir si faible, pourtant, il ne l'aida pas. Sasuke lui en aurait voulu de l'aider ainsi, devant tout ce monde. Il prit un kunaï et d'un geste sec et précis, il l'enfonça dans le torse de l'autre brun, au niveau du cœur. A ce moment, il le regarda dans les yeux. L'homme brun eut un sourire. Le sang gicla dans tous les sens, salissant les deux hommes. Sasuke tomba une nouvelle fois en avant. Naruto le rattrapa, le regard las. Sasuke cracha une gerbe de sang puis relevant la tête, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu pleures, idiot ?

Il cracha une nouvelle fois du sang. Puis ses yeux se ternirent.

La pluie dessina des larmes sur son visage.

Sasuke Uchiwa était mort.

Mes larmes font plic,

Quand elles tombent sur le plancher,

Et que personne ne vient me consoler.

Mes larmes font plic.

Naruto le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, puis il laissa les ninjas qui avait soutenu Sasuke, prendre le corps. Il allait sûrement le brûler. Il se tourna vers la foule. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules tremblaient. Il pleurait. Il leva le kunaï encore saignant vers le ciel.

D'une seule voix, la foule l'acclama.

Un nouveau Hokage voyait le jour.

Naruto Uzumaki….

**Fin…**

L'auteur (soupirant très, très profondément) :

- Ok, c'est un titre bateau, avec des persos bateaux, un scénario bateau, une romance bateau et une fin bateau… Et le tout est égal au Titanic !

Sasuke (enlevant le kunaï de son torse) :

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Et puis pourquoi c'est pas Naruto qui meurt ?

L'auteur (prenant le kunaï) :

- T'es un déserteur mon vieux, t'as trahi Konoha ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait faire la fête quand tu reviendrais ?

Sasuke (sortant un pantalon patte d'éléphant avec une chemise du même genre) :

- Quoi ! J'ai acheté ça pour rien ?

L'auteur (regardant les fringues, effrayé) :

- Tu voulais vraiment porter ça ?

Naruto (se tordant de rire à côté de l'auteur) :

- Non, j'y crois pas ! Si j'avais su j'aurai fait une fête ! Puis on aurait vendu les photos !

Sasuke (enlevant ses habits et enfilant la tenue) :

- Comme ça on dirait pas, mais c'est trop classe sinon !

L'auteur (chippant les fringues pour sauver le Uchiwa) :

- Mais qui t'as vendu cette horreur ?

Sasuke (essayant de récupérer sa tenue) :

- Mon frère bien sûr !

Naruto (essayant de pas mourir de rire) :

- Je crois qu'il s'est légèrement moqué de toi !

L'auteur (approuvant la chose blonde en train de rouler sur le sol tellement elle rigole) :

- C'était une blague, je penses…

Sasuke (très en colère) :

- Une blague ? je vais le tuer !

(L'auteur et Naruto éclatent de rire)

Sasuke (étonné) :

- Quoi ?

L'auteur (désignant Sasuke) :

- Tu compte y aller en caleçon ?

Sasuke (essayant de se planquer) :

- Glupps !

L'auteur (essayant de reprendre son sérieux) :

- Envoyez moi des reviews, critiques ou compliments, j'accepte tout (je sens que je vais recevoir des menaces de mort moi…)


End file.
